NOUVEL AN MOUVEMENTÉ
by Catirella
Summary: [BONNE ANNÉE 2007] 2ème Cadeau... Séquelle de « NOËL MASQUÉ » Le petit chaperon à rencontre Zorro 6 jours plus tôt... Ce soir ils fêtent le nouvel an, entre amis... YAOI...


Titre : **NOUVEL AN MOUVEMENTÉ **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …  
NOOOOOOOOOOOON NOUS LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CETTE FOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE…  
Yeu !.!.!.!.!.!. **REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE… OMAE O KOROSU**

Couples : Alors… sûr : 1X2 - 3X4 – 5/Noa et Zechs/Une – Hilde/Dorothy… et un nouveau en cours…

Genre : OS – AU/UA

Sujet : ↓↓↓↓

Ben, Séquelle de " **NOËL MASQUÉ** ".  
7 jours plus tard domicile des Yuy.  
Ben la je suis libre comme l'air,  
Nik nik nik…  
L'action se passer le 31 décembre 2006 et le 1er janvier 2007…

_Bêta, Noan :_

_XDDD !!!!!_

_Bon Dieu !! J'ai tellement ri que j'ai mal aux joues !!_

_Excellente séquelle pour commencer la nouvelle année avec le sourire !!_

_Bonne Année à Tous !_

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !!!_

**Note d'introduction de l'auteur Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 23 et 26 décembre 2006. _

Séquelle de "** NOËL MASQUÉ **" mis en ligne le 23 décembre.  
Rien de plus à ajouter..  
Bonne lecture et Bisous,  
Catirella

☆

_**BONNE ANNÉE 2007**_

_**Á Tous ceux qui lisent des textes sur Fanfiction avec ou sans review.**_

_**Biz, Catirella**_

☆

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**NOUVEL AN MOUVEMENTÉ**

**

* * *

**

7 jours plus tard…

Nouvel an.

« _We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
**And a Happy New Year**_… »

« Duo mon ange, Noël est fini. »

« 'Vi je sais mais j'aime tellement chanter les chants de Noël. »

« Duo va t'habiller recevoir des invités en boxer en chemise ça ne le fait pas… Duo ? »

« Oui mon chéri… »

« Je ne suis pas ton chéri je m'appelle Wufei. Garde cette marque d'attention pour Heero ET VA METTRE UN PANTALON. »

« Elle n'est pas à mon oncle cette chemise ? »

« Si… »

Duo tourne sur lui même.

« Elle me va bien hein ? »

Wufei ferma les yeux et soupira, Noa sourit car il adorait lorsque Duo jouait les insouciants.

Et lorsque Wufei rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour sourire niaisement.

« Quoi Wufy ? »

« Par ici toi. »

« WHOUAAAAAAAAAA pas la natte steuplaît AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUR… Veux pas mourir… »

« Baka. »

« Présent. »

Noa avait éclaté de rire en voyant Duo emporté par son oncle tiré par la natte et répondre " Présent " en levant sa main dans l'action. Les chaussons n'avaient pas eu le temps de suivre le mouvement.

« Tu n'as pas du t'ennuyer avec Duo. »

« Non c'est le moins qu m'on puisse dire. Mais il sait être sérieux lorsqu'il le faut. »

« Je sais. Je l'ai vu en action il y a 6 jours j'en ai eu peur. »

« Je suis très fier de lui, je n'aurais pas pu avoir meilleur père adoptif il y a 4 ans. »

« Comme moi avec mon oncle. Viens, profitons que les invités ne soient pas encore arrivés et allons jouer à la PS2. »

« Ok. »

-

« NAN je veux garder ta chemise. »

« Duo elle est sale. »

« Mais tu ne l'as portée que ce matin, aller steuplaît. »

« Non tu as l'air d'un… »

« Crétin, je sais et je m'en fiche, elle a ton odeur. »

Heero qui avait un Duo version Koala scotché à lui, lui releva le visage.

« Je veux que tu portes mon cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Sourire immense et battement de cil.

« Elle est propre ? »

« Oui. Je l'ai récupérée hier au pressing. »

Duo lui sauta dessus et Heero passa ses mains sous ses fesses. Il profita de cette étreinte pour sentir les cheveux de son amant.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… J'ai pas eu le temps. »

« Je sais. Tu en es où avec ta recherche de logement ? »

« Je trouve pas ce que je veux. Mais le plus important est fait, le reste ce n'est pas grave. »

« Noa a sauté au plafond quand Wufei lui a annoncé. »

« Wufei était enchanté d'aller dans le collège privé où se trouvait Noa, même l'uniforme lui a plu pour te dire. Bien qu'à mon avis j'en connais un qui lui enlèverait bien l'uniforme… »

« … »

« Ils sont où ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

Un Duo remis sur ses pieds plus vite que le " Z " de Zorro et deux adultes qui sortirent en trombe d'une chambre pour débouler dans un autre.

« Quoi ? »

« DUO METS UN PANTALON. »

« … »

« Oups j'ai oublié. »

« Vos invités n'arrivent pas dans 15 minutes ? »

« **DÉJÁ !** »

« Et oui… Vous attendez la fonte des neiges ? »

« Hn ? Gomen… »

« Heechan Tu viens m'aider pour le pantalon ? »

« HEERO. »

« Je file comme l'air et je vais me changer… AH pas mes fesses… »

« Il est trop je l'adore… Tonton. »

« Hn ? »

« Tu lui demandes quand ? »

« Á minuit, si pas d'imprévu. Toujours d'accord Wufei ? »

« Oui Heero. »

Heero leva les yeux au plafond. Les garçons se regardaient comme deux collégiennes amoureuses. »

« On vous achètera des lit superposés en attendant d'agrandir. »

Heero fut surpris de se retrouver avec deux paires de yeux limite meurtriers.

« Je vais réchauffer les petits fours. »

« Hn et ferme ma **porte**… M'en fous un lit suffit. »

« On est trop jeune Noa ! »

« Pas pour un câlin ? »

Wufei rougit en embrassant Noa sur la joue.

« Non. Pas pour un câlin »

-

« C'est elle Réléna ? »

« Hn. »

« Yeurk. »

« Duo. »

« Ben quoi… »

Réléna arriva vers eux.

« Heero mon chéri… »

« Léna. »

« Réléna Peacercraft, petite amie d'Heero. »

« Duo Maxwell, amant actuel d'Heero. »

« Pardon ? »

« _Elle est sourde en plus d'être une fausse blonde ?_ »

Heero résista à l'envie de rire.

« Heero ? »

« **Noa**. »

« Noa ? »

Noa arriva tout de suite suivi de Wufei.

« Réléna Whouaaaaaaaa super top le top rose et tu as la jupe assortie, tu as du en faire tourner des têtes au secours populaire. »

Wufei et Duo étaient stupéfaits. Réléna était en extase devant Noa.

Réléna fit un mouvement de la main et ce fut parti pour une discussion au QI -150.

« Ne m'en parles pas, j'ai failli me casser un ongle avec un gobelet en carton et tacher mon beau top et 'vi j'ai eu un succès fou avec tous surtout les vieux messieurs, qu'ils sont gentils… »

Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent dans cet entrefait. Salutations oblige mais Réléna continuait sur sa lancée sans faire attention aux nouveaux arrivés.

« Bonsoir les amoureux. Tro ta mèche est plus en l'air ! Cool. »

Trowa sourit et Quatre pouffa de rire.

« J'ai innové, tiens Heero mets les au frais. »

« Hn. »

« Tiens ! Le plat principal est arrivé avant nous ! »

« C'est méchant pour la dinde mon amour. »

« Tu as raison… On mange quoi ce soir au fait ? »

Heero répondit avant que Duo ne le fasse.

« De la biche. »

Réléna d'un coup réagit.

« QUOI ! ON MANGE BAMBI. »

Noa entraîna Réléna vers la pièce principale en l'écoutant parler de ce pauvre faon.

« Elle est conne à ce point là ? »

Wufei enchaîna derrière Duo.

« Je ne reviens pas ! Des onnas pareilles existent encore ? »

« Hn. »

« Et encore vous ne l'avez pas vue en action lors des réceptions. »

« Hum. Je suis cruche et je le vaux bien. »

« Trowa. »

« Hein ? »

Duo sourit à la tête que tirait Trowa en regardant son amant se voulant grondeur et posa enfin sa question à Heero :

« 'Ro explication pour Noa. »

« C'est la marraine de Noa.. Elle est dingue de lui, il la mène par le bout du nez. »

« Je comprends mieux. »

« **_WHOUA_** … »

**BOUM…**

« _Ouille, il glisse cet accoudoir !_ »

« Ah ! Tu avais raison mon amour, ça nourrit le cuir et la saleté glisse sur celui-ci après. »

Wufei éclata de rire suivi des autres et Quatre en avait mal au ventre. Duo était fier de lui et sourit comme un baka.

« Baka. »

« 'Vi. Pauvre Noa. »

Trowa était mort de rire et pour faire rire Trowa il fallait y aller entre deux fous rire il réussit à articuler :

« Trop fort Duo, je suis heureux que tu sois parmi nous. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Et cette première semaine d'essai de gestion de l'Europe à distance ça s'est passé comment ? »

Duo reprit son sérieux et là Trowa regretta d'avoir posé la question..

« Dur. Quand mon bureau au siège sera prêt, cela ira mieux je pense. Le bureau improvisé à notre Hôtel n'est pas des plus pratique. »

« Je t'ai proposé un bureau en attendant. »

« Excuse-moi Quatre mais je n'appelle pas cela un bureau mais un placard à balais. »

Quatre se mordit la lèvre.

« Je suis désolée. C'est ma faute. »

« Et la notre aussi. »

« Je sais Heero. Piquer **mon bureau** pour une salle fumeur, c'est fort quand même. »

Heero soupira.

Wufei avait, au début de cette conversation d'adulte, pris les deux bouteilles de champagne des mains d'Heero et avait été les mettre au frais. Puis il avait rejoint Noa et Réléna qui parlaient de flamant rose, Wufei la regardait comme si elle arrivait tout droit de Venus.

« Duo nous ne savions pas que tu allais revenir et les lois… »

« Je me tape de vos lois, c'est une fausse excuse, vous n'aviez qu'à prendre la salle de réunion utilisée 2 fois par an, elle était plus grande et avait aussi des fenêtres. Mais bien sûr pas de soleil à cause de l'autre tour juste à côté. Pendant que vous y étiez, il fallait leur installer des transats et les inciter à encore plus intoxiquer leurs poumons. »

Les trois savaient que là, ils ont merdé à fond.

« En attendant, je n'ai plus de bureau et je suis actionnaire à 52 pour-cent, chercher l'erreur. Quatre a toujours le sien au siège de Paris. »

Quatre était mal depuis le mardi et l'incident du bureau de direction D. Maxwell.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Duo. »

Duo baissa la tête et soupira. Heero et Trowa se sentaient coupables car c'était eux qui avaient persuadé Quatre pour que ce soit le bureau de Duo qui soit sacrifié un peu plus d'un an plus tôt.

« Je sais Quatre. Mais je vais atterrir où moi. En plus c'était l'ancien bureau de mon père tu aurais pu me demander avant, même si je t'avais laisser les pleins pouvoirs. Et vous, les deux traîtres d'avocats, croyez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement. »

Heero enlaça Duo dans le dos et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Duo, ne gâches pas la soirée, je t'en pris. »

« Je ne suis pas si stupide Heero. Mais punaise, vous avez intérêt à trouver une solution et vite, car sinon je peux vous assurer que ce qui s'est passé mardi n'est rien comparé à ce qui vous attend tous les trois. Je vous rappelle que le crétin que je suis est aussi diplômé de droit. Et j'apprends très vite Messieurs Barton/Yuy. »

« Hn je sais… Tu n'as pas le QI de Réléna. »

« Nan Dieu merci. Aller, on oublie pour ce soir et demain. Souris mon Doudou. »

« AH DUO pas ce surnom à la noix. »

« Doudou ! »

« C'est malin. »

Duo fixa son ami avec un sourire en coin.

« Vengeance pour mon Lapinou. »

« Lapinou ! »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard mon amour. Heero, tu as joué au Lapinou ? »

« Traître. »

« Si c'est ce à quoi je pense… Hn. Mais j'aime ce rôle. »

Duo fit face à son amant et se blottit dans ses bras.

« Oh mon amour c'est gentil comme tout. »

Ding Dong…

« Ce doit être Zechs et Hilde. »

« QUOI ! Hilde est casée ? »

« Et oui. »

« C'est qui Zechs. »

« Le frère de Réléna. »

« Pauvre Hilde. »

« Ce serait plutôt le contraire ils n'ont rien en commun. »

Heero venait de leur ouvrire.

« **DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**… »

« **BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**… »

Hilde, à peine entrée, avait vu de suite Duo et lui avait sauté dessus. Duo sautillait sur lui-même avec Hilde dans les bras.

Zechs qui serrait la main d'Heero avait continué en regardant sa fiancée carrément sur un autre homme.

« Zechs. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ma main. »

« Désolé… C'est qui ? »

« L'amant d'Heero. »

« Le meilleur ami de Quatre. »

« Duo Maxwell…»

Hilde à l'énonciation de la présentation de Duo fixa Duo et il prit peur.

« Tu n'es plus puceau ? »

Il souffla de soulagement.

« Nan. Heero m'a dévergondé définitivement. »

Heero était mort de honte. Zechs lui donna une accolade dans le dos des plus fortes.

« Sacré Heero. Il va falloir maintenant le faire comprendre à Réléna. Bon courage mon vieux. »

« Ben c'est pas gagné d'avance. »

« Hn. Trowa n'en rajoute pas. »

« Désolé… Qui doit encore arriver ? »

« Sally et Dorothy. »

« C'est qui ? »

« Heero tu n'as pas dit à Duo qui venait ce soir ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as passé la moitié de la semaine avec lui. »

Heero soupira en fixant Quatre.

« J'ai eu des choses plus importantes à faire avec lui que lui dire qui était convié au repas du nouvel an Quatre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Quatre leva les sourcils.

« Non ! »

Trowa se rapprocha de son amant, Zechs et Hilde attendaient la chute avec Tro.

« Tu sais mon amour le genre de choses que nous faisons certains midis à ton bureau durant ton heure de déjeuner. »

Quatre vira au rouge et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Ben mon lapin, la chasse est ouverte toute l'année avec toi. »

« **DUO**. »

« Je veux pas de ton bureau, vous avez fait goulou goulou dessus… C'est comment sur un bureau ? Aieeeeeee… »

« Baka. »

« Mais heuuuuuuuuu.. »

Duo se frotta le haut du crâne.

« Passez au salon, Noa, Wufei et Réléna y sont déjà. »

« **Wufei ?** »

« On va vous expliquer. »

Les deux couples rejoignirent Réléna et les garçons.

« Duo tu m'en veux beaucoup pour le bureau ? »

Duo fit la moue comme un enfant et se boudina contre son amant.

« 'Vi… C'était le bureau de mon père. Et il est mort le mien pas comme celui de Quatre. Vous m'avez pris ces souvenirs. »

Heero eut le cœur qui se serra et posa sa joue sur celle de Duo.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je l'ignorai. Nous avons mis la pression sur Quatre, nous ne savions pas que tu y tenais tellement. »

« De tout façon tout est perdu. »

« Nan, nous avons gardé tout sauf le mobilier qui était fatigué. »

Duo regarda Heero et Heero le trouva encore plus beau à cet instant. Il est naturel, ne souriait pas mais son regard était profond et attendrissant.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui… »

La porte sonna à nouveau.

« Nous en reparlerons demain d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

Heero fut obligé de se séparer de son ange et ouvrit la porte.

« Sally, Dorothy soyez les bienvenues… Une tu as pu venir ? »

« Oui j'ai pu me libérer. »

« Et nous te l'avons véhiculée. Bonsoir Heero… ? Bonsoir. »

Duo fixa une des filles et n'arriva pas à se détacher de son regard ou plutôt de ce qui se trouve juste au dessus des yeux.

Heero s'en rendit compte et intervint au moment ou Duo allait ouvrir la bouche.

« Duo Maxwell un ami. »

« UN AMI ? Je suis un **AMI** ?»

Duo bouda sur le champs.

« Gomen. Mon amant. »

« Tu dors sur le canapé cette nuit. »

« Duo je suis chez moi ! »

« **M'en fous**. »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et Duo continua à l'ignorer.

Dorothy éclata de rire. Duo la regardait et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur la langue et qui le lui brûle. Il se pencha à son oreille. Elle fut un peu surprise.

« _Ne le prenez pas mal mais si vous vous épiliez les sourcils vous seriez 10 fois plus belle_. »

Dorothy fronça un peu les sourcils et lui dit à son tour.

« _Ça fait mal_. »

« _Nan ce n'est pas pire que le maillot_. »

« Hein ? »

« _Je le sais car je le fais question d'hygiène et c'est plus beau à regarder_. »

Duo se redressa et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Dorothy lui sourit.

« Je peux te tutoyer ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu m'y accompagneras ? »

« Avec plaisir, j'en ai trouvé un super, j'y suis allé avant Noël, être en petit chaperon rouge oblige et une fois par mois c'est pas du luxe. »

« Mais de quoi vous parler ? »

« De rien ma chérie, Duo je te suis. »

« En avant Milady, Ah ne t'assois pas sur les accoudoirs. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai astiqué les cuirs un soir qu'Heero rentrait tard je m'ennuyais et Heero avait raison,la saleté glisse sur celui-ci après. Réléna s'est assise sur un des accoudoirs. »

Dorothy sourit.

« Réléna comment vas-tu. »

« J'ai mal aux fesses… Une tu as pu venir, je suis heureuse. »

Et ce fut de cette façon que la soirée du nouvel an débuta.

Dans les rires, un rapprochement sous les yeux ébahis de tous de Réléna et Une, Zechs faillit s'étouffer avec une crevette en voyant Une flirter avec sa sœur. Duo, lui, souriait comme un idiot et donna un coup de coude à Réléna à un moment opportun pour qu'elle se retrouve à moitié sur les genoux de Une.

Heero lui fit les gros yeux et Duo ne dit qu'un seul mot « Canapé » il n'en fallut pas plus à Heero pour soupirer et se rendre en cuisine pour commencer à servir le dîner. Noa et Wufei le suivirent pour l'aider et les doigts se touchèrent consciemment et ils se donnèrent un léger baiser avant de renter dans la cuisine.

« Vous avez fini oui. Il y a assez de Une qui allume Réléna, Zechs et Hilde qui s'embrassent toutes les deux minutes, les deux lapins n'en parlons pas. Dorothy et Sally pour une fois ne se sont pas encore sautées dessus. »

« Pourquoi Duo est en colère après toi ? Tu as encore fait quel boulette. Je te préviens t'as pas intérêt à encore tout gâcher ce soir car moi je l'aime Duo et… »

Noa vira au rouge.

« J'aime infiniment Wufei. »

Wufei qui était déjà bien rouge finit de s'empourprer.

« Hn, j'avais remarqué pour vous deux mais vous attendrez d'avoir au moins 16 ans **et pas de discussion l'avorton**. »

« Hé ! Même pas juste. »

Noa se pencha à l'oreille de Wufei.

« _M'en fous quand toi tu auras 16 ans moi j'en aurai 15_. »

« _Noa !_ »

« _Je t'aime_. »

Wufei eut de plus en plus chaud. Même à 13 ans les hormones ça travaillait.

« Hn ! Que complotez-vous tous les deux ? »

« Mais rien tonton… Je prends le foie gras. »

« Moi le vin. »

Heero les regarda disparaître les sourcils en mode interrogation.

« Hum… Va falloir les surveiller ces deux là. »

Durant l'entrée :

« Heero, Zechs vient de me dit que tu allais faire abattre ce mur. »

Disant cela Réléna montrait le dit mur. Tous fixèrent Réléna. Heero ferma les yeux et Duo, lui qui mangeait un toast de foie gras regardait Heero en mâchant avec un grand sourire.

« Tu vas aller t'incruster chez tes voisins ? Il n'y a pas des lois contre ça ici ? »

« Réléna. »

« Ben quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? »

« Ouais pour changer. »

« **NOA**. »

« 'Scuse mon oncle. »

« Bon si nous allions 5 minutes sur la terrasse. »

« Barton t'es malade il fait - 10 dehors. »

« Non Zechs - 15 voir plus. »

« Dorothy j'ai pas besoin du degré exact, on va se peler les pruneaux. » .

Et bien sûr il fallait si attendre…

« **D'Agen ?** »

Duo et Noa se regardèrent en souriant bêtement.

« Bakas. »

Hilde, avec le sourire, enchaîna.

« Parlez pour vous messieurs, nous n'en sommes pas pourvues. Aller oust tous sur la terrasse de fortune. Duo, toi tu restes ici. »

Duo fixa son amie Hilde sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois te parler. »

« Ah. »

Une fois seul tous les deux, Duo ne se sentit pas à l'aise pour une fois.

« Tu veux me quitter ? »

« HN ! BAKA. Bien sûr que non… Je suis propriétaire de toute la partie droite. Il n'y a rien à côté, si ce n'est les vestige de l'usine avant d'être vendue comme loft ou comme ceux du dernier avec une hauteur de mur de plus de 4 mètres. Duo, veux tu vivre avec moi ?… Je sais que nous nous connaissons que depuis une semaine mais j'ai envie de t'avoir égoïstement à mes côtés chaque matin et soir et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre 6 mois, un an pour cela. »

Duo était très intimidé. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande de la part d'Heero. Il se leva et fit reculer Heero avec sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Á une condition. »

Levé de sourcil.

« Hn ? »

« Je m'occupe de la déco car chez toi c'est… Gris !. »

Heero rigola et embrassa son amant à la base du cou.

« D'accord si tu ne mets pas de rose. »

« Pas de danger. Et les deux minis lapins ils auront chacun leur chambre ? »

« Oui. »

« Et nous une super grande ? »

« Hn. L'autre partie fait environ 100 mètres carrés au sol. »

Quatre, frigorifié, arriva.

« On… On peut revenir ? Car là c'est plus des pruneaux mais des minis noix que nous avons. »

Duo éclata de rire et Heero sourit.

« Bien sûr Quatre. »

« CHOUETTE on a eu droit en plus au premier baiser de Réléna et Une. »

« Noa c'est vrai ? »

« 'Vi Duo j'ai failli éclater de rire. »

Réléna et Une n'étaient pas encore revenues autour de la table et Noa devint le centre d'intérêt.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben elle a gloussé et j'ai eu son image vêtue de rose quand tonton Trowa a dit une fois " Tiens une dinde rose, celui qui la fourrera aura du courage ! Glouglouglou. " Quatre lui avait fourré ensuite un radis dans la bouche pour le faire taire c'était trop drôle. »

Tous le monde partit à rire et Wufei donna un coup de coude à Noa. Noa arrêta de rire et regarda Wufei.

« Demande-lui. »

« 'Vi… Alors il a dit quoi ? »

« Il a dit "OUI" et rêvez pas les minis lapins rien avant vos 15 ans. »

« Cool ! »

« DUO. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dis 16 et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. »

« Hein ? Comme tu veux mais le tiens aura 15 ans de tout façon. »

Heero devint blême et avant qu'il ne sorte ce qu'il allait dire en ouvrant la bouche…

« Nan t'as pas le droit de revenir sur ce que tu as dit. »

« Sale gosse. »

Duo éclata de rire à la tête d'Heero, les sourcils froncés en fixant Noa, vert de s'être fait avoir en beauté par un môme de 12 ans.

« J'ai une faim de loup… Duo ! »

Duo, toujours sur les genoux d'Heero, la regarda.

« Oui ? »

Réléna soupira et sourit.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous. C'est quand que Bambi arrive ? »

« **QUOI ?** »

« C'est de la biche Réléna. »

« Oui d'accord mais j'ai faim et froid aussi. »

« Je vais te réchauffer. »

Une la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa et Réléna gloussa.

Noa sourit bêtement et les autres avaient du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

« Glouglouglou. »

« TROWA. »

« C'est pas le cri de la biche ça ? »

Quatre pouffa.

« Crétin d'amant. »

« Je sais mon amour. »

Le dîner reprit son cours et à minuit, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne année 2007.

Vers 4 heures du matin, les invités prirent congés. Les garçons étaient monter se coucher depuis 1 heure et Heero avait été jeté un coup d'œil juste au cas où, voir si tout allait bien. Duo n'en avait rien cru.

Heero attira Duo à lui une fois qu'il fut à son tour sous la couette.

« Fatigué ? »

« Un peu… Tu devais pas atterrir sur le canapé toi ? »

Heero lui procura une caresse intime et Duo en ferma les yeux en gémissant.

« Tu veux vraiment me punir ? »

« Nan là tu triches ce n'est pas juste… »

Duo lui fit face et l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Fais moi l'amour… Et ensuite ce sera moi. »

« Oui tout ce que tu veux mon ange. »

Du côte des garçons, Noa, après le passage de son oncle, était descendu de son lit et avait rejoint Wufei qui dormait au sol.

Ce fut enlacé en pyjama que Duo les avait trouvés avant d'aller eux même se coucher.

Heero avait soupiré et Duo les avait recouverts pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid.

Deux noms allaient être rajoutés le lendemain sur la boite aux lettres des Yuy.

Maxwell et Chang.

2007 s'annonçait de bonne augure.

_**FIN**_

☆

**Ce texte est le dernier pour l'année 2006.****  
****Vous n'aurez que 2 cadeaux pour ce nouvel an.**  
**Ce qui est déjà pas mal, car rien n'était prévu à la base.**  
**Encore Bonne Année à vous tous...**  
**Gros Bisous et rendez-vous en 2007,**  
**Catirella**

☆

* * *

" Pas tuer l'auteur pour avoir fait manger ce pauvre Bambi…"  
Je ne le dirais jamais assez… J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce texte.**  
**Si vous laissez un commentaire, suivez les étoiles… 

☆∵**2**∵**0**∵**0**∵**7** ∵☆...↓...☆


End file.
